


WHEN THINGS OUT OF CONTROL

by ZouQiang



Category: when things out of control
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouQiang/pseuds/ZouQiang
Relationships: 卡里斯／柏温
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	WHEN THINGS OUT OF CONTROL

当卢西尔赶到威尔巴纳军队据点的时候，情况已经大致稳定下来了。  
空气中弥漫着一股抑制剂的味道，周围所有的Alpha士兵们都带着隔离面罩站在各自的岗位上，身为一名专业的御用Beta医师兼柏温的好友，卢西尔如释重负地呼了一口气。

对面的房间钻出来了一个Alpha大个子，他一米九几的身高，皮肤黝黑，眉眼露出一副老实又威严的神情。  
他是副将巴德。  
看见卢西尔，巴德仿佛看见了救星：“我的上帝，您可总算来了！幸亏您这次就在威尔巴纳附近……”  
卢西尔温和地点了点头：“柏温上将怎么样了？”

“我们打了一只备用抑制剂，但是对上将的副作用太大了，全身脱力，不过他的精神还不错。”

卢西尔听后，从医箱中拿出包扎用品和昂贵的特效药物递给巴德：“将这些给那些受伤了的战士吧，让他们好好使用。”

他是明白这次战局的情况的，柏温在战场上进入发情期，犹如给战争的烽火添了一把柴，原本十拿九稳的局面突然变得惊心动魄起来，柏温险些被狂暴的Alpha们撕成碎片，万幸柏温的心腹们拼了命地保护他，才让他逃离了死神的魔爪。

但还是有不少的士兵受了些伤。

巴德谢过就急匆匆地去了。

卢西尔走进房间，见到了那位好友。那位在战场上叱诧风云，令敌军闻风散胆、年纪轻轻就战功赫赫的帝国上将。

许多人都以为柏温纳特是Alpha，毕竟他的传说总让人想象到高大威猛的英雄。但实际上，柏温纳特是个不折不扣的Omega。

他能在上将这个位置上坐稳不仅是因为他的心腹们和他灵活的格斗技巧，最大的因素是因为他天生高明的军事头脑。  
谁能想到这顶着一张精致的脸、压根跟“强壮”沾不上边的年轻Omega男人会是一个鼎盛帝国的主将呢？

此时这位天才Omega统帅后颈上贴着隔离贴，半躺在床上，享受着下属准备的切块蔬果。

卢西尔作为他多年的好友，也没有太多的顾忌，走过去坐在他床边，无声地叹气着拿出仪器给他检查，无奈道：“尊敬的统帅先生，这次又是因为什么让你不顾发情期从指挥台直接冲上主战场？”

柏温刚开口想说些什么，卢西尔又打断了他：“别再用‘你忘了发情期’这种蹩脚的借口了。”

“啊，我的天，”柏温阴阳怪气地讽刺，“你么越来越麻烦了卢西尔。”

柏温纳特总是这样，带着一种与生俱来的自信和骄傲，大概是因为他优越的家庭。这种天生生在云端上的贵族小少爷，总带着些他们自己没有察觉的毛病，卢西尔犯不上和他较劲。

“我跟你重复过不止一次，你的身体对抑制剂很敏感，你要尽量避免使用这种紧急特效抑制剂，它们的副作用会非常严重地损伤你的……”卢西尔边操作边说。

“唉，别担心啦，我真的没有什么事！”柏温最受不了这种不厌其烦的说教，打断了卢西尔，“我好得很，今天上午我还狠狠地踹了那些新兵菜鸟的屁股！”

卢西尔闭嘴了，不再接他的话茬，柏温就开始和他聊东聊西，聊卢西尔的游医经历、聊那些奇怪的库尔人，聊那些狼狗崽子们……当然，基本上都是柏温在自言自语。

最后，卢西尔终于冒出了一句话：“这次战局的事故已经传到国王陛下那儿了。”

柏温的单方面聊话戛然而止。

“陛下明天就会赶到威尔巴纳。你还在和他闹别扭吗？”

卡里斯国王和柏温上将是伴侣关系是人尽皆知的事情，而且卡里斯陛下对柏温的一往情深也被人民们口口相传。

然而为什么有争吵呢？柏温记起是因为他自己想更改部分军事体制，但他想出的方案会使得他一年有七八个月都奔波在国家边缘。

卡里斯是绝对不会同意的，他非常生硬且言辞有些激烈地否定了这个决议。Alpha对自己的Omega总有一种强烈的占有欲和保护欲，他不允许自己的Omega在危险阴影里徘徊，离开他的眼皮底下半步。

柏温在卡里斯不由分说的拒绝后一怒之下直接离开了城堡，提前一周奔向这次的威尔巴纳战场。

见柏温沉默，卢西尔又说：“这次是你的错，你要好好跟陛下道歉。”

“我不要！除非他同意我的提议，否则我是不会道歉的。”柏温知道这次是他冲动了，虽然有点心虚，但想起方案的事，又理直气壮了起来。

卢西尔继续给他注射了药剂，没说话。他不能妄自在背后谈论关于国王过多的事情，柏温可能是全国唯一一个敢对国王陛下如此嚣张的人。

他还想好心提醒一句柏温卡里斯陛下有多么的担心，但温和的Beta医生本就不是话多的人，看到柏温听不进去的模样也就把话咽进肚子里。

  
柏温没想到国王——他的Alpha真的这么快就到威尔巴纳了。

柏温还在战据点的食堂里用餐。周围坐着他的心腹将士们，许许多多的士兵们都笑着分享啤酒，那些刚成年的新兵们是第一次上战场，又打了胜仗，兴奋得脸都是红的。

柏温豪气地将手中的酒一饮而尽，说：“这次战争对我们来说结局本就是固定的，虽然有一些小意外——”他这时俏皮地眨了眨眼，这位聪明的Omega总知道怎么调动气氛，“但还是不影响我们的胜利的。”

巴德适时地接了话，新兵菜鸟们对柏温的崇拜又上了一层。

就在餐厅里的气氛热火朝天时，外面突然传来一阵响动。一个兵士跑了进来，喊到：“是国王陛下来了……天！”

柏温心里一咯噔，但还没等他想好怎么面对他的恋人，后者就已经急匆匆地带着一队人冲了进来。  
卡里斯穿着镶了金边的贵重王服，一进门就冲着柏温过来，后袍扫在食堂的地上。强势的Alpha信息素气味立马窜了过来，裹住了柏温。

卡里斯已经焦急得心都蹦出来了。事实上，从消息刚刚传到他的耳朵里，他就已经无法再多等哪怕一秒去见他的Omega了。

他想到了许多糟糕的结果——但又自我安慰，再重复去想，这一痛苦的过程，在战争胜利、上将安全的消息传到时才不至于再继续。

他焦虑地踏上马车，再焦虑地冲到柏温所在的地点，内心的担忧和怒火层层加剧。  
他怎么能这么冲动？就因为一场小争吵意气用事？在战场上不顾安危地把陷入发情期的自己摆在敌人刀下？

这些问题让他越想越气，但，见到柏温的那一秒，他又全部压下了。

食堂里的士兵们惊讶极了，连忙朝尊贵的国王陛下行礼。国王并不再意他们，双手捧起柏温的脸，左左右右地看了个仔细，盯着那双漂亮的眼睛，确认其中的神色与平常无异。

他这才松了一口气。柏温惦记着他们在吵架，把脸从卡里斯的手中挣扎出来，刚想说话，卡里斯就侧身对带来的医生道：“愣着干什么，给他检查。”医生们立马上前，像对待一个易碎的玻璃花瓶一般仔仔细细将他检查了一番，这让柏温有些气恼。

柏温在接受自己Alpha的信息素安抚后，身体上的小不适就好了许多，但他还是要嘴硬：“你来干什么？又要把我锁在你身边吗？”

他不考虑给国王一个面子，直接那样说。

卡里斯皱起了眉头，但还是问：“用的什么品种的抑制剂？”  
在一旁的卢西尔回话道：“陛下，用的是高浓抑制剂。但是我已为上将调整过了……”

柏温打断：“你别跟他说！跟他没关系，我就算死了，我也不会再被他关进笼子里的！”

这话着实是太难听了，卡里斯的眉头皱的很紧，见他平安无事，心中大石落下，压抑着的怒火又烧起来了。

看着面前这位熟悉的爱人，这位丝毫没有意识到自己的行为有多糟糕的Omega，他冷冷道：“你知道这次你酿成了多严重的后果么？”

柏温想，有什么严重的？他们还是一如既往的胜利了。于是他梗着脖子没回答。

卡里斯非常了解他，看见他这副表情就知道他心所想。因他无所谓的态度心中怒气涨了几分。

“站好了，柏温纳特上将！难道身为军官你连军姿都不会站吗？”骤然冷下来的语气伴随着压制性的信息素让人不寒而栗。

柏温心里升起不详的预感，但周围所有人都看着这里，他没有服软，只是站直了身体，双手贴在两侧。做出标准的站立军姿。

所有人都因这位威严的国王而如坐针毡，又为胆大的上将捏了一把汗。

卡里斯走近了一步，看着他的眼睛：“你犯了严重的错误，柏温纳特上将！你让你的士兵们承受了原本无需的伤害，还让你自己险些丢了性命！！”

“士兵上战场本来就会受伤，而且我的命属于我自己，我有权利决定……”柏温的说辞被打断了。卡里斯一甩长袍，坐在旁边的一张椅子上，用力一拽柏温的手腕，柏温天旋地转之间，还未反应过来，就已经被按在了卡里斯的的腿上。

柏温慌了。

这个姿势他非常熟悉，是标准的挨罚姿势。

但他没想到，卡里斯竟然打算在这么多人面前揍他！

柏温的脸瞬间涨红了，猛烈地挣扎起来。可是刚刚注射完抑制剂的他浑身发软，怎么可能挣脱得了这个Alpha这么强硬的压制呢？

他还穿着军装，白色的军裤很修身，包裹着两条笔直而修长的腿，军官趴下后，薄薄的一层布料被臀肉撑起，勾勒出漂亮的弧度。

上衣的下摆被掀上去，紧接着，巴掌着肉的清脆声伴随着痛麻从身后炸开。脆响在安静的食堂里特别清晰。

众目睽睽下挨了一巴掌，柏温更加剧烈地挣扎着，脸连着脖颈红成一片，撑着卡里斯的大腿起身想起来。

卡里斯用了点力轻松将他压下去，犹如压一只在砧板上的鱼，牢牢地将他固定住了。然后低低地警告道：“你要是再敢乱动，我可就脱裤子揍了，柏温上将。”

柏温不再胡乱挣扎了。他真的有些害怕，他知道卡里斯不是开玩笑。但是这铺天盖地的羞耻立马就将他冲刷了个彻底。

事实上这种惩罚方式在Alpha和Omega伴侣中并不少见，有许多的Alpha用这方法教训他们不听话的Omega。柏温也并不是第一次被这样对待，他从前好几次因为一些过分的错误被卡里斯狠狠地揍过。可如今一食堂的士兵都在看着他们，看着他们的上将被自己的Alpha以惩罚孩子的姿势按在腿上。

柏温觉得丢人极了。

但是他不敢轻举妄动。他害怕一会真的要光着屁股挨打，那可真是颜面尽失了。

卡里斯没再说话，只是箍着柏温的腰往里拦了一点，然后右腿微微一抬，柏温的屁股就上供似地撅起了。他抖了抖肩膀，及其善于察言观色的随性属下迅速上前替他摘下长袍，整整齐齐地叠起，恭恭敬敬地呈在手上。

副将巴德见到情势不对，效忠于主将的他立马用眼神逼迫着众人继续用餐，装作什么事都没发生过，好给统帅一点面子。可惜国王在场，所有人虽都低头就餐，但不再像刚才吵吵闹闹的了，食堂里安静极了。  
卢西尔头疼地揉着太阳穴，他就知道‘不知好歹’的柏温纳特会惹怒国王陛下的。

柏温后悔地轻声求饶：“陛下，我…别在这里……”

但对他一向很宠溺的卡里斯仿佛没听到，手掌在挺翘的臀面上稍稍停了几秒，犹如在寻找合适下手的角度。然后抡起手臂带着风就朝柏温身后招呼过去。将他的话堵回嗓子里。

卡里斯很生气，手劲并不小。一左一右地甩在柏温的屁股上，啪啪声不绝于耳，在食堂里规律地回荡着。柏温大脑一片空白，只觉得自己的脸烫的烧起来了。他不敢想现在的自己在别人眼中是什么样的一副光景，于是他用手臂将自己埋了起来。

那些新兵们目瞪口呆地看着今天早上还严厉教训他们的长官，此刻却无力地被人按在腿上狠狠地抽屁股。

卡里斯沉默，士兵们沉默，柏温也想沉默——好让自己留些脸面。但他实在是有些憋不住，层层叠加的巴掌让疼痛不断加倍，他感觉自己的屁股在发烫，而卡里斯的安静让他感到恐惧。

卡里斯没有说一个具体的挨打数字，而这种未知让柏温尝到没有终点似的绝望。

如果是之前的几次挨打经历，柏温大可以哭叫求饶，撒娇服软，好取得他的Alpha对他的心疼。

可是柏温在这么多人面前做不出来这些事，他唯一可以做的就是咬住下嘴唇忍住这难捱的巴掌。

卡里斯好像真的很愤怒。

他的手没有停，甚至力道一点也没减。

柏温觉得自己的屁股肿胀起来了，他忍住用手去挡的冲动，双腿紧紧绞着，脚尖在地上一下一下地点。

也不知过了多久，他偷偷回头去看，看见自己的屁股被重重抽打，看见卡里斯冷漠的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁，锋利的眉骨下的眼睛里露出一股狠厉。

柏温非常后悔刚刚在食堂里不知死活地惹怒卡里斯了。

他希望食堂里的人现在都滚出去，或者凭空消失——随便怎样，因为他真的忍不住呻吟声了。

他小声地哼唧着，带了一点点的哭腔。身后的疼痛总是在上一下还未融化开时下一掌就接踵而至，让他吃不消。

“卡里斯……卡里斯……”疼痛之下，上将也忘记了在外尊称自己的Alpha作国王陛下的规矩，小声求饶地喊他名字。

得不到回应，柏温终于受不住了，背过手去挡。

卡里斯当然发现了，捉住他的手腕按在了他的后腰上，冷静的很：“统帅先生，请你好好地接受你应得的教训，”他慢条斯理地说，“而不是像一个不懂事的小孩一样用手去挡。”

他的声音不大不小，恰好大家都可以清楚地听见。柏温觉得更丢脸了，而卡里斯加重了巴掌的力道，显然是给刚才柏温的小反抗给予的惩罚。

柏温虽是出身军事家庭，但他是老纳特的第三个小儿子，从小捧在掌心中长大，挨打的次数一只手数的过来，还都是弹灰的力度。  
战场上受的伤也都是在激烈交锋之中，痛感被热血沸腾冲去一半，并没有现在的巴掌来的难熬。

柏温的心腹将士们也想为主将求个饶，不过对方是国王，还是自己主将的Alpha，他们又怎么能逾矩。于是站也不是坐也不是。

不知打了多少掌，柏温觉得自己一下也受不住了，哼唧的声音越来越大，腰也开始不受控制地胡乱扭动，想躲开疼痛，但心里也逐渐委屈了起来。

以至于当卡里斯终于停下巴掌，将手抵在他臀面上训话的时候，没有得到任何的回应。卡里斯以为他还在故意气他，又狠狠地抽了一下他已经把裤子撑满了的臀肉，“回答！”

柏温还是没吭声。

卡里斯这才感觉到不对。他手下的身体在努力抑制着颤抖。他去瞧柏温的脸，才发现柏温绿色的眼睛里盛着一汪水。险些被长长的睫毛轻轻抖落。

卡里斯的心揪了一下。他皱眉朝侍卫使了个眼色，聪明的属下们立马将食堂里的人一窝蜂地请了出去。

偌大的食堂这回只剩下他们俩了。卡里斯轻轻抚摸着柏温的脊背，像一种无声地安慰。之后又开始说话，声音没什么温度，依旧是教训：“你这次太意气用事，什么也没考虑就冲上了战场，如果不是这次恰巧幸运，会是个什么结果？为什么非要做这样幼稚无理的事情？……”

柏温开始赌气。  
他闷闷地说：“我犯了滔天大错——你赶紧将我关进牢狱里去，反正我也不想活了。”

说完，柏温一动不动地趴在国王的膝头上，等待狂风暴雨的来临。可怜的Omega浑身已经被汗浸湿了，布料摩擦在身上的感觉此刻特别清晰。

卡里斯的手停在他的后腰上，沉寂地过了一会儿，猛拽住柏温的军裤用力一扯，连同内裤一起滑到脚踝，露出柏温已经红肿的屁股。

皮肤和空气的突然接触让柏温打了个寒噤，食堂里已经没有其他人了，但依然让他感到很羞耻。他又开始挣扎，并且愤怒地低吼：“卡里斯！”

卡里斯一连甩下十个巴掌，每掌的力气都大极了。柏温的屁股又增了一层色，高高肿起，红色覆盖了整个臀面，碰一下都会让他颤栗一番。

“哼呜……”柏温呻吟了一声，然后无力地把头垂了下去。卡里斯就如同那冷酷无情的侩子手，甩完十下，就抓住了柏温的后衣领将他提了起来，拖着踉跄的他带到一个干净的餐桌前，毫无怜惜之情地又把他按在桌面上。

柏温被迫屈辱地翘起了屁股。

卡里斯一脚踩下他已经困在脚踝的裤子，踢到一边，这下柏温的下身便是未着存缕了。

“你并没有认识到你的问题，”卡里斯宣布，“看来惩罚还是太轻了。光用手掌怎么会让统帅先生得到教训呢？”

柏温的嘴欠成功地将Alpha的怜惜逼了回去。卡里斯冷漠道，“把你的屁股撅高了。我发誓，如果你再敢乱动哪怕一下的话，我会让你非常后悔，柏温纳特。”

说完，卡里斯朝食堂的门口走去。  
柏温真的一点都不敢移动，Alpha刚刚的警告震慑力太强了。冰凉的桌面并不如卡里斯的大腿舒适，他不知道卡里斯接下来要做些什么。从前他犯错卡里斯也只是把他按在腿上掌掴，从没有像今天一样把他用力地按在桌上。

卡里斯走到门口，打开门出去，又关上了。他挡在门前，扫了一眼外面等待的一众人，转头对巴德说：“给我一根军用皮带。”

巴德稍稍一愣，说：“陛下……”

“难道还要我重复一遍吗？”

巴德想求情也心有余力不足，只好转头从一个小兵腰上拽下一根皮带，恭敬地递给了卡里斯。

他不敢将自己的真兽皮皮带给卡里斯，只能拿一个菜鸟的劣质皮带。兽皮皮带抽人的滋味他不懂，但作为一个一米九多的大汉，他总觉得那样的东西会将那小个子主将抽坏了。 

卡里斯接过，又进食堂去了。

听到响动，柏温偷偷地往后一瞥，一眼就看见了卡里斯手上握着的东西，心理防线一下子轰然倒塌。卡里斯用精致的皇家手帕将皮带来来回回地擦拭，一边打量着他的上将。

后者微微地颤抖着，艳色的臀部抵在桌沿，呈现出特别适合挨打的姿势。卡里斯拿着皮带在手上试力道——  
“嗖——啪！”破风的声音不出意外地让柏温猛然震了一下。

卡里斯将干净冰冷的皮带贴着柏温的屁股。

“只要你现在认错，并且放弃之前所说的那个荒唐的提议，就是最后十下，柏温。”卡里斯衣着整洁看不出一丝褶皱，和趴在桌面上那个可怜兮兮的上将有着鲜明的对比。

柏温咬牙：“我认错！我，我是不该在知道发情期即将到来的情况下去前线……但我不可能放弃那个方案的！那是最好的选择……”

“嗖——啪！”

“呃……”

这次皮带精准无比地咬上了柏温已经伤痕累累的屁股，已经高肿的臀面上立马就出现了一道相比其他地方更红的楞子。直接将柏温逼出了眼泪。他立马呜咽起来，像一只遭受了虐待的猫。  
这样的姿态总是很容易激起Alpha的保护欲。

谁能想到原来皮带这么疼呢？比手掌疼多了！柏温想，如果自己不是浑身没力气的话，他现在已经爬起来翻窗跑掉了。

“嗖——啪！”“嗖——啪！”“嗖——啪！”

这次连打了三下，一下子覆盖了整个臀面，疼痛无情汹涌而来。柏温腿抵不住地面，从桌上差点滑下来了。他捂住屁股，完全忍不住地哭。Omega天生的——眼泪很多。

卡里斯国王很理智，理智到有些不近人情了。他握住柏温的后颈，不由分说地将他又按回了原处，然后抓着他的双手固定在后腰。又开始落皮带了。这次落了五下，没有丝毫停顿的。

柏温不管食堂外还有没有人会不会听见，哀嚎得嗓子都哑了。双腿开始乱挥，“卡，卡利斯呜呜……快停下……呜啊！嗯嗯……”

卡里斯等他哭够了，嗓子里只剩下憋不住的哽咽，才重新把皮带放在他臀部上。柏温浑身一僵——“卡利斯……别这样了……”

Alpha 瞧着他湿漉漉的脸，说：“我觉得你并没有得到足够的惩罚。”

柏温顾不得丢不丢人了：“足够了……我知道错了……呜。”

卡里斯明白柏温这时只是为逃避惩罚这么说的，他安静地等柏温缓过来后，才清晰开口。

“第一，你不重视自己的生命，就因为和我吵架就故意上战场；完全没有把我考虑进去——我有两天没有合眼，因为我害怕在噩梦中看见你伤痕累累的尸体，这太折磨了，柏温。就好像是一场赌博。”卡里斯闭了闭眼，好像在掩饰什么。

“第二，你不重视你的士兵们的性命，连累他们受了原本不必要的伤！柏温，你应该感激他们将你保护住了，而不是无所谓的想‘他们本就该受伤’，难道他们没有父母，没有爱人孩子，没有人会像我心疼你一样心疼他们吗？！如果这次有人因为你这个幼稚的冲动而死亡，你就将背负着鲜血活下去。”

他每说一句，都要挥下皮带，最后，卡里斯的怒气已经没办法掩饰住了，信息素一瞬间也变得尖锐起来。

“啪！”又一鞭难熬的皮带落下，柏温叫出了声音。他的嗓子完全哭哑了。

“第三，你不计后果。”卡里斯继续说道，“这个错误你已经犯过非常多次了柏温。你只能看到好处或者当下的利益，并没有把最后要付出的代价一起计入其中。包括上次的提案——它不是最好的选择，你明明心里也清楚。”

柏温趴在桌上只抽噎不吭声，卡里斯也不说话，仿佛在等着他开口。过了一会儿，柏温才低低地说：“因为我放不下荣誉——我想向他们证明，Omega并不是只有嫁给Alpha相夫教子的归宿……我们也可以成就一番事业。”

“柏温，你已经做到了。你已经鼓励了全国千千万万的Omega，你已经为这个国家做了很多。”

天。卡里斯这话的语气太过温柔，柏温又开始掉眼泪了。

“可是你这些天所做的一切，又让我开始怀疑你是不是有清醒的头脑继续坐在上将的座位上了，如果没有，就滚下去。”但国王陛下还是这么说。

柏温慌乱道：“我有……！我很抱歉最近的一切……都是因为我的错误，但我发誓没有下次了……”

卡里斯知道他的软肋，他的小英雄真的非常看重事业和这个国家，让他退下这个位置，简直是要了他的命。卡里斯也在尽量的做个完美的爱人——有几个Alpha能够忍住不将自己的Omega囚禁在自己搭建起的温室呢？

每场战争，卡里斯都被绞着忧虑的心肠，夜夜祈祷上帝的天秤能够偏向他们这儿，让他的Omega能够平安归来。以至于在战争期间，他只能靠服用安眠药入睡。他也不只动过一次念头，想搭建个铺满地毯的城堡，让柏温今生只被鲜花和柔软所拥抱。

但又能怎样呢？爱总是这样的，自私又宽容，他想占有他，又想尊重他。他阻挡不住他的光芒，也阻止不了他的Omega向着光荣和金戈前进的无畏之心。

他只能一遍一遍告诫他要谨慎——世界上还有哪个Alpha像他一样无能为力？

“那就请你记住你所说的话，柏温上将。”卡里斯看着柏温湿漉漉的漂亮如玛瑙般的绿眼睛，几乎就要这么放过了他，但他一定要让自己的爱人记住这次教训，于是说，“最后十下。我要你报数，你能做到吗？”

柏温觉得自己不可以，但他怕自己真的被革去了职位，只好噙着眼泪点头。

皮带带着风甩下了，一点都不留情。柏温哭叫一声，好一会儿才吐出一个“一”。

“啪！”

“啊呃……二……”

“啪！”

“啊！呜呜……”

“没报数，重来。”

“三！三！别……别重来，对不起……呜呜……求你了……”柏温惨兮兮地求饶。

“啪！”

“……四……”

噩梦般的皮带惩罚终于结束了。柏温眼眶红肿，依旧在断断续续地哭着。整个屁股已经深红，再经不住一下的摧残。全是皱纹的上衣也被卷到腰上，露出的白皙皮肤还有着过去战争留下的浅淡疤痕。桌子上也都是柏温的汗水与眼泪了，这一片狼藉。

卡里斯安抚地将他扶了起来，抱进自己宽阔温暖的怀抱，任他的爱人将眼泪抹在自己金贵的王服上。他相信柏温已经记住了这次深刻的教训。柏温抬头看卡里斯，卡里斯表情不像刚刚那样的冷淡了，眼睛里盛满的都是笑意与温柔。

那只刚刚毫不留情抽打他屁股的手还紧紧环着他的腰，柏温知道国王没有在生气，于是推他：“别碰我。”

Alpha健壮的臂膛纹丝未动，卡里斯轻轻亲吻着Omega的头发。

柏温觉得自己光着下身特别难堪，想穿上裤子却没有办法，就朝卡里斯发着脾气：“你刚刚当着所有人的面揍了我。不要亲我。”

卡里斯嗅着他颈间的信息素，低声在他耳边说：“难道军营里没有杖刑的惩罚吗？”  
这怎么能一样！他可是羞耻地被按在腿上打的屁股！

柏温气死了，拒绝卡里斯的求吻。过了一会儿，柏温突然好像想起了什么，靠在爱人的胸膛轻轻说：“其实，我想的那个提议还有一个原因……”

“嗯？”

“我也想给你安稳的国家，你总是为边缘地区烦恼，我见到过好多次。我不怕的，就算是牺牲我……至少，别给你这么多的难题……”

卡里斯的心软的一塌糊涂。

爱要溢出来了。他想狠狠地亲吻他，又想轻柔地品尝他。可柏温还受着伤，卡里斯只想让卢西尔能掏出什么特效药赶紧将他治好。

于是国王和他的上将紧紧地拥抱在一起，如同从前每一次的凯旋归来。

卡里斯清楚他们的路上到处是致命的沼泽，柏温还如此的不甚在意。

他用惩罚让他的Omega记住沼泽的位置，逼他避开危险的肆虐。

不忍他成为笼中悲伤的金丝雀，他的Omega也许不被鲜花和柔软所簇拥，但他还年轻，还有许多的希望。

他们还有无数的来日方长。

  
—END—


End file.
